Show XLVII
Show XLVII of It's All Been Done Radio Hour was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, May 11, 2019 at 5PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel, Nick Arganbright, Samantha Stark, and Shane Stefanchik, and directed by Kristin Green. Subtitled IABD Roulette, it was modeled after host theatre MadLab's annual shorts festival, Theatre Roulette, which takes place every May. Instead of the typical four segments with three commercials between them, it consisted of ten shorts averaging around eight minutes each. Some featured leads from segments and commercials, while others were new characters who exist within the same universes. Each was listed as an episode of a segment or commercial to establish where it fits in the larger story structure. One segment was entirely pre-recorded, other than the narrator lines, and guest starred Adam Pranaka and Benjamin Ahr Harrison, hosts of the Star Trek podcasts The Greatest Generation and The Greatest Discovery ''on the Maximum Fun network. Cast member Chase McCants, who was on a six-month hiatus, also pre-recorded lines for the same short. Another segment featured new music composed by Nathan Haley with lyrics by Nick Arganbright. '''Segments' * Universe Journey "A Day in the Life of M-" by Shane Stefanchik * The Topnotch Tangler "Turtle Township" by Samantha Stark * Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One "...And Sprinkles on Top" by Nick Arganbright * Ghost Buddies "Making the Movie" by Jerome Wetzel * The Topnotch Tangler "A Day in the Life of Carson" by Shane Stefanchik * Universe Journey "...All Good Things Part 1 1/2" by Jerome Wetzel * Pornstar Detectives "Granny Gonzo Mounts Up" by Jerome Wetzel * Mystery Dream Team "Violet's Out-of-Body Experience" by Samantha Stark * Packer & Ratcliff "A Day in the Life of TIM" by Shane Stefanchik * The Topnotch Tangler "Tangler & Friends: Enter the Pyro" by Nick Arganbright Performers This show was narrated by Chris Allen, who also voiced the documentarian in Ghost Buddies and the TV reporter in The Topnotch Tangler finale. Absent troupe members: Wendy Parks Chase McCants was also absent, but pre-recorded lines as Dr. Who Grappa for Universe Journey "...All Good Things Part 1 1/2" Guest Stars * Jim Coe played Farzalon in the first'' Universe Journey'' short. He was the sixty-second guest star and this was his first appearance. * Marianne Dean Jackson reprised her role as Marlene (and Marlene's portrayer, Denise) in Ghost Buddies and "Tangler & Friends." She was the fourth guest star and this was her eighth appearance. * Benjamin Ahr Harrison played Xon in the second Universe Journey short. He was the sixty-fourth guest star and this was his first appearance. * Diannatha Hillenbrand played Polly in the second The Topnotch Tangler short. She was the sixty-third guest star and this was her first appearance. * Adam Pranaka played Shimoda in the second Universe Journey short. He was the sixty-fifth guest star and this was his first appearance. * Matt Schlichting reprised his role as Zagor in Daniel Kravitz and played Pyro and the Toy Narrator in "Tangler & Friends." He also played the Ripping Rascal in the first The Topnotch Tangler and Angelo in Packer & Ratcliff. He was the thirty-eighth guest star and this was his seventh appearance. * Jerome Wetzel played Prime in Mystery Dream Team. He was the thirty-first guest star and this was his second appearance. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show